Souvenirs
by Miyaki
Summary: One-shot. Des années après le Festival, Natsuki retrace les évènements qui l'ont conduit à la vie qu'elle mène aujourd'hui.


_Bonjour à tous ! Surpris de me revoir ? Et bien…moi aussi ! Ce petit one-shot me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques semaines et voici le résultat ! La trame est fortement inspirée d'un roman de Laurie King, Un Talent Mortel, à laquelle j'ai ajouté l'univers de la série pour obtenir ce résultat._

_J'avoue avoir écrit tout ceci avec beaucoup de spontanéité et le texte n'a pas été beta-readé. Les passages tenant du flash-back sont en italique._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>La sonnerie eut à peine le temps de retentir. La main de Natsuki jaillit des couvertures et s'abattit sans douceur sur son réveil. Parfaitement réveillée, elle marqua un temps de pause et prit une grande inspiration avant de s'obliger à se redresser hors de la chaleur douillette du lit. A ses côtés, Shizuru s'agita. Dans l'obscurité presque totale régnant dans leur petite chambre, elle devina un regard encore voilé de sommeil se poser sur elle.<p>

- Rendors-toi, murmura-t-elle, il est encore tôt.

Bien trop tôt. Le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant au moins deux bonnes heures mais le message qu'on lui avait transmit était très clair. Elle se devait d'être irréprochable. Elle sentit le matelas bouger sous elle lorsque Shizuru se redressa à son tour.

- File sous la douche, proposa-t-elle, je m'occupe du petit déjeuner.

Natsuki s'étira comme un chat.

Un flot de lumière dorée se déversa dans la chambre lorsque Shizuru alluma la lumière du couloir et Natsuki se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir un halo de cheveux ébouriffés avant que la porte ne se referme derrière elle.

Ses habits étaient déjà sortis, soigneusement pliés sur une chaise. C'était la première fois depuis des années que Natsuki prenait la précaution de préparer ses affaires la veille, réalisa-t-elle avec un sourire. Depuis son entrée à l'école d'officier de police. Elle rassembla ses vêtements sous le bras et se dirigea sans attendre vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, une thermos ouverte et fumante reposait sur le plan de travail et Shizuru était plongée dans un combat singulier avec le toaster. L'odeur de brûlé qui se mêlait aux effluves de café lui indiqua qu'elle avait une fois de plus laissé griller le pain plus longtemps que prévu.

- Les renforts sont arrivés !

Un sourire endormi salua son arrivée et Shizuru s'écarta du comptoir pour s'approcher d'elle.

- Je n'arrive à rien avant huit heures, déclara-t-elle d'une voix encore altérée par le sommeil avant de lui effleurer la joue d'un baiser.

Natsuki rit et posa une main sur sa hanche.

- Merci, Shizuru. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu t'es endormie très tard, hier…Ou ce matin.

- Presque aussi tard que toi. Tu as beaucoup bougé cette nuit. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas faite pour me lever à cette heure…

Natsuki était encore bien réveillée lorsque Shizuru avait abandonné son bureau et l'article qu'elle rédigeait pour la rejoindre dans le lit. Ses mains portaient encore des traces d'encre de la veille, remarqua-t-elle.

Un autre baiser, sur les lèvres cette fois-ci, et Shizuru se dirigea hors de la cuisine.

- Bon courage ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix où perçait un bâillement à peine étouffé.

Natsuki la regarda quitter la salle avec une pointe d'affection et entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre sur le plan de travail. Il faisait encore nuit noire et des gouttelettes d'eau s'écrasaient sur la vitre. La circulation sur la voie bordant la Sumida supportait mal les intempéries et la route allait être bondée, même à cette heure. Il lui faudrait passer par les ruelles étroites d'Asakusa pour éviter les embouteillages. Un temps de chien.

Le petit salon qui s'ouvrait derrière le comptoir de la cuisine était à demi-plongé dans une pénombre chaleureuse et elle redouta le moment où il lui faudrait quitter l'appartement pour s'engouffrer dans la nuit battue par les pluies.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, Natsuki ne comprenait pas l'attachement de certains pour une maison ou un appartement. Des soirées entières passés sur des plans, des heures de bricolages avec leurs maigres moyens de l'époque lui avaient appris toute la satisfaction et la fierté que l'on peut éprouver à posséder quelques mètres carrés.

_- Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Natsuki considéra les murs défraichit et le parquet tâché de la petite pièce à vivre. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, à peine cinquante mètres carré en comptant la chambre. Un luxe dans ce quartier de Tokyo. Son regard se posa sur les meubles vieillots qui prenaient la poussière avant de se porter sur la grande baie vitrée qui les séparait d'une vue fabuleuse sur le centre d'Asakusa et les toits recourbés du Senso-ji. Une lumière douce, automnale, baignait les lieux et, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Natsuki tomba amoureuse. _

_Shizuru posa la main sur un mur, examinant une fissure d'un œil critique._

_- Il y a des travaux à prévoir, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait dans un tel état._

_- Rien de très grave, se surprit à intervenir Natsuki. Un peu de peinture, beaucoup de ponçage…_

_Cela ne faisait que quelques instants qu'elle se trouvait ici et déjà elle pouvait imaginer les possibilités offertes par ce petit appartement._

_- Tu as l'air intéressée…_

_C'était un héritage. Une grande tante que Shizuru avait à peine connu. Son cousin et elle avait prévu de revendre l'appartement et se partager les bénéfices de la vente mais, une fois passé le seuil de la porte, leur vision des choses avait changé. Natsuki revint un instant sur Terre et soupira, réaliste._

_- Je ne sais pas, Shizuru, ça va nous faire manger beaucoup de pâtes et de riz…_

_Shizuru haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la baie vitrée._

_- Je peux prendre des gardes supplémentaires._

_- Tu en es certaine ? Impossible de dire quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin changer de poste. Si l'opportunité tarde…_

_- L'opportunité viendra, assura-t-elle. D'ici là, on devrait pouvoir y arriver. Avec beaucoup de pâtes et de riz._

_Le soir même, elle appelait Kenji pour lui proposer de racheter sa part._

Natsuki sangla son holster contre ses cotes, attrapa le badge posé sur le meuble d'entrée et sorti de l'appartement en faisant tinter ses clés contre sa paume.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis la fin du Festival qui les avait déchirées…

La vie avait repris son cours avec une banalité brutale. La première fois qu'elle avait remis les pieds à l'Académie, Natsuki se souvenait s'être arrêtée au beau milieu du hall d'accueil, sidérée par les scènes de vie paisible qui se déroulaient autour d'elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et effectivement, rien ne s'était passé. Les seules traces des tragédies qui s'étaient jouées ici se trouvaient dans les souvenirs d'une douzaine de jeunes filles qui avaient vécu l'enfer.

Elles s'étaient toutes éparpillées dans la nature alors, les unes après les autres, à commencer par Shizuru. Natsuki n'avait pas eu de nouvelles pendant des mois, jusqu'à cette discussion avec Mai quelques jours avant qu'elles ne quittent l'Académie à leur tour.

_- J'ai eu des nouvelles du Kaicho, annonça Mai._

_Natsuki n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour sentir que le regard de son amie s'était rivé sur elle, guettant sa réaction. _

_- Ah ?_

_- Tate l'a contactée lundi dernier. Il veut être médecin, tu sais ?_

_Non, Natsuki avait oublié. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à cet instant, elle ne savait même pas ce que faisait Shizuru aujourd'hui. Pas compliqué de deviner ce qu'il en était compte tenu de leur discussion._

_- Il voulait savoir comment ça se passait à l'université de Kyoto, ça lui plairait bien de s'inscrire là-bas._

_Natsuki eut la mauvaise idée de lever les yeux de son verre et de croiser le regard de son amie._

_- Tu ne savais pas, réalisa Mai en voyant son expression. Tu ne savais même pas que Shizuru étudiait la médecine !_

_Ce n'était même pas une question. Natsuki éluda la réponse avec un geste vague, mal à l'aise. _

_- La situation est…compliquée. On ne se parle pas, pour l'instant. Elle veut faire quelle spécialité ?_

_La question coupa nette Mai dans son élan. Si elle remarqua que Natsuki essayait de donner le change, elle n'en laissa rien paraître._

_- Rien de décidé pour l'instant, elle hésite._

_Natsuki enchaîna, bien décidée à changer de sujet :_

_- Et si Tate partait à Kyoto, tu le suivrais ? demanda-t-elle._

_L'expression de Mai se fit rêveuse alors qu'elle considérait un point imaginaire au loin, derrière l'épaule de Natsuki._

_- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, oui. Je devrais pouvoir concilier ça avec mes propres objectifs…et j'ai envie de voir ce qu'il peut sortir de tout ça, avoua-t-elle en rosissant légèrement._

_Natsuki sourit, amusée par sa timidité et Mai se reprit en s'éclaircissant la voix._

_- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle._

_- je ne suis pas encore complètement fixée mais…flic, je pense._

_Mai cligna des yeux, étonnée._

_- Flic, répéta-t-elle._

_L'inaction la rongeait. Dehors, des organisations pourries étaient capables de jouer avec la vie d'une bande de gamines. De laisser des adolescentes s'entre-tuer. A l'époque où elle enquêtait sur la Première Division, Natsuki avait vu les pires horreurs et côtoyé les milieux les plus glauques. Pas question qu'elle reste de marbre après avoir vu tout ça._

_- Je pensais que tu choisirais de t'orienter vers quelques chose d'un peu moins strict, s'étonna Mai._

Si ça peut aider à nettoyer un peu la crasse de ce monde_, songea Natsuki. Elle n'osa pas le dire tout haut et se contenta de hausser les épaules._

_- Tu veux toujours aller à Tokyo ? _

_- C'est le plan. Mes notes ne sont pas terribles et ça risque d'être compliqué d'entrer directement à l'école d'officiers mais... S'ils ne m'acceptent pas, je trouverai un autre chemin d'accès. _

_- Et...Takeda? _

_Natsuki se redressa sur son siège en frottant ses paumes contre son jean. _

_- Je ne sais pas où ça nous mène... Pas bien loin, j'ai l'impression. _

_- C'est dur... _

_- C'est la réalité, Mai, souffla-t-elle avec agacement. Je me mens suffisamment à moi-même, je peux au moins essayer de te dire la vérité... _

_La relation fragile qu'elle avait bâtie avec Takeda vola en éclat deux mois plus tard, juste après la remise des diplômes. Deux mois de trop, jugea Natsuki. Elle scella ses cartons, mis en vente son appartement à Fuuka à prix cassé, et quitta la ville avec un soulagement teinté d'amertume. _

_Elle ne fut pas reçue à l'école de police, du moins pas pour préparer le concours d'officier. Même ça, elle n'en était pas capable. Natsuki passa les mois qui suivirent à réguler la circulation dans une obscure banlieue lointaine de Tokyo. Le soir, elle se plongeait dans ses livres et étudiait avec acharnement. _

_Un jour, une lettre atterrie sur son paillasson, à l'endroit où le facteur avait pris l'habitude de déposer son courrier. Natsuki reconnu l'adresse griffonnée sur l'enveloppe au premier coup d'œil. De telles pattes de mouches n'auraient pu être tracées que par Shizuru. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvée ici ? Ses coordonnées ne figuraient dans aucun annuaire ! Elle hésita avant de l'ouvrir, attendit des jours avant de finalement déchirer l'enveloppe et lire la lettre. Shizuru venait aux nouvelles, de façon concise et presque prudente. Les choses se passaient bien à Kyoto et ses études étaient en bonne voie. Que devenait-elle et quels étaient ses projets à Tokyo ? Quelques jours passèrent avant que Natsuki ne se décide à lui répondre d'un message encore plus bref._

_Les semaines passèrent et elle réussi enfin le concours d'officier de police. Elle réalisa ses premières arrestations et commença à forger la lourde carapace qui devait protéger tout flic de terrain de la vue de drogués décharnés, de victimes de viol et de l'inhumanité de ses semblables. Si Mai l'avait revu à ce moment, elle aurait été choquée de la retrouver telle qu'elle était à leur première rencontre, avec cette distance aux autres qui pouvait si facilement passer pour de l'indifférence._

_Une indifférence qui n'était pas compatible avec une vie personnelle épanouie. Natsuki eut plusieurs amants mais parvenait de moins en moins à y trouver un quelconque intérêt sans l'aide procurée par un peu d'alcool au cours d'une soirée arrosée. Elle ne recevait jamais personne chez elle et ne restait jamais la nuit entière. Incapable de s'abandonner au sommeil chez des inconnus, elle quittait l'appartement de ses aventures d'un soir les yeux rougis de fatigue, avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Parfois, le souvenir des lèvres de Shizuru posées sur les siennes lui revenait en mémoire, fugace, aux moments les plus anodins. Elle s'empressait de le chasser de ses pensées, agacée et vaguement dégoûtée, avant de se replonger avec fureur dans ce qu'elle était en train de faire. _

_Deux autres relations tentèrent un envol timide avant de prendre brutalement fin. Natsuki commença à s'organiser sur le long terme, avec le sentiment que cette routine anesthésiait doucement ses émotions envers ses semblables. L'été de sa seconde rupture, elle prit l'habitude de partir pour de longues courses à travers les parcs de Tokyo. L'effort l'aidait à se débarrasser de ses pensées les plus lugubres, une fuite loin de la rigueur oppressante de son quotidien qui lui permettait de s'éclaircir les idées. Et puis, à l'automne, son existence se retrouva emportée dans un tourbillon qui dévasta les fondations fragiles qu'elle avait érigée. Deux événements la frappèrent presque au même moment. Le premier était une lettre de Shizuru. Le second survint un soir de patrouille, lorsqu'elle manqua assassiner un homme. _

_La lettre était plus concise que la plupart des rares écrits qu'elles avaient échangé. "Natsuki, Kyoto ne me mènera à rien. On me propose un interna à Tokyo, que j'ai accepté. Cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas revues et, si tu le souhaites, peut-être pourrions-nous reprendre contact autrement que par nos lettres ?". Nulle formule de politesse, une adresse était simplement griffonnée en bas de la feuille ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient amplifiés et Natsuki se souvenait de la boule d'angoisse qui lui avait nouée la gorge à cet instant. Les jambes en coton, elle avait remit la lettre dans son enveloppe, les doigts serrés sur le papier, prête à la déchirer d'un geste. Elle s'était ravisée et avait reposé l'enveloppe froissée sur le plan de travail, en compagnie d'une pile de publicité, en se disant qu'elle la jetterait plus tard._

_Une tempête brutale s'était abattue sur Tokyo. La Sumida débordait presque, et les trottoirs étaient à demi-inondés alors que les égouts peinaient à drainer l'eau de pluie. Il était tard et une nuit précoce s'était abattue sur la ville battue par l'orage. Les lampadaires dispensaient une lumière faiblarde, brouillée par les averses torrentielles qui noyaient les environs._

_Deux braqueurs s'étaient attaqués à une supérette de quartier et s'était enfuie avec la caisse, laissant le propriétaire blessé, passé à tabac au milieu du magasin. Natsuki et son équipier les avait pris en chasse. L'un d'eux avait trébuché et elle était sur le point de rattraper le deuxième lorsque tout avait dérapé. _

_- Police !_

_Elle gagnait du terrain et pouvait presque saisir les pans de son blouson si elle tendait la main. Il avait du le sentir, savoir que la course prendrait fin dans quelques secondes. Le braqueur avait fait volte-face et elle avait vu avec horreur sa main plonger dans la doublure de sa veste. Un objet noir et terrible avait jailli entre ses paumes à quelques centimètres de son visage. Natsuki s'était jeté à terre. Le coup était parti, terrible, assourdissant, et son équipier avait étouffé un cri de douleur derrière elle._

_Elle s'était figée, sa propre arme serrée entre ses doigts, sans se rappeler avoir esquissé le moindre geste vers son holster. Le braqueur avait jeté son revolver et se trouvait à terre, prostré, ses mains vides brandies devant son visage, hurlant, pleurant:_

_- Ne tirez pas, je n'ai pas d'armes, ne tirez pas !_

_Elle l'avait tenu en joue pendant d'interminables secondes, l'index crispé sur la gâchette. Une part d'elle criait, hurlait de presser la détente. L'espace d'un battement de cils elle avait vu le blouson de cuir se tordre sous l'impact d'une balle, se déchirer dans une gerbe de sang. L'espace d'un battement de cils, rien ne l'aurait plus rassurée que de vider son chargeur._

_Son équipier l'avait finalement rejoint. Il avait été touché au bras, rien de grave. En l'apercevant du coin de l'œil, Natsuki était brutalement revenue sur Terre et avait manqué lâcher son arme en réalisant ce qui avait failli se produire. Jamais son revolver ne lui avait semblé aussi lourd. Une autre patrouille était venue en renfort et les deux voyous avaient été appréhendés. Rien n'avait pu calmer les tremblements qui l'avaient secouée lorsque la voiture s'était finalement éloignée, la laissant seule avec son équipier. Elle l'avait conduit à l'hôpital, les phalanges blanchies tant elle serait le volant. Elle avait attendus quelques heures là-bas qu'il soit pris en charge, un chocolat chaud brulant entre les mains, incapable de se réchauffer._

_- C'est normal. Ça n'est rien, lui avait-il dit._

_Ce n'était pas normal, Natsuki en était persuadée. Lorsqu'elle quitta finalement l'hôpital avec l'ordre de rentrer tôt pour se reposer, elle se sentait vidée. Et incroyablement triste._

_Elle resta plus d'une heure sous la douche, immobile même lorsque l'eau brûlant qui dévalait son corps devint glaciale. Natsuki sortit de la salle de bain emmitouflée dans une simple serviette, grelottant dans son minuscule appartement vide et froid. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, depuis combien de temps était-elle rentrée ? Désœuvrée, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui faisait office de lit avec l'impression d'évoluer sous l'eau tant tout était incertain et étouffé autour d'elle. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le meuble d'angle dans lequel elle gardait un peu d'alcool. Vide, ou presque. Elle en tira une dernière bouteille à demi-entamée et ne put retenir une grimace en voyant l'étiquette. De la tequila. Elle détestait cet alcool. La bouteille posée sur la table basse, un verre à la main, Natsuki se demanda un instant si elle allait devenir un flic alcoolique de plus. Derrière ses paupières, un blouson de cuir noir tâché de sang dansait sur un fond d'asphalte. Elle reposa le verre avec une respiration sifflante et la certitude terrible que, si elle ouvrait cette bouteille, elle se perdrait à jamais._

_Les jambes tremblantes, elle se leva du canapé et attrapa l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre de Shizuru. Recroquevillée sur le sol, elle saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro dans un état second alors que des frissons la parcouraient de la tête au pied._

_On décrocha à la deuxième tonalité._

_- Fujino._

_Le son de sa voix lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing et Natsuki manqua raccrocher._

_- Fujino ? Insista Shizuru lorsque personne ne répondit, une pointe d'agacement perçant dans son intonation._

_- Shizuru..._

_Un filet de voix sifflant. Natsuki s'éclaircit la voix, réalisant à peine ce qu'elle était en train de faire._

_- Shizuru, c'est Natsuki. Natsuki Kuga, précisa-t-elle en réalisant à quel point les années avaient passé._

_- Je me souviens. Il n'y a qu'une seule Natsuki, déclara simplement Shizuru._

_- J'ai...reçu ta lettre et..._

_Elle s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots alors que le silence s'installait à l'autre bout du fil._

_- Oh. J'ai hésité à la poster. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du... Je n'étais pas... moi-même, lorsque je l'ai rédigé et..._

_- Peut-on se revoir ? coupa Natsuki avec un élan désespéré, terrifiée à l'idée que Shizuru lui dise que son appel était une erreur, que ses lettres étaient une erreur._

_- Se revoir ? Oui...oui, bien sûr. Ça me ferait plaisir. _

_La voix était prudent, surprise._

_- Ce soir ?_

_- Je suis au travail, Natsuki, je ne peux pas..._

_- Oh..._

_Il était vingt-deux heures passées. _

_- Un patient m'attend._

_- Tu ne peux pas décaler ?_

_- C'est impossible. Mon patient...il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre._

_Une urgence dévorante lui brulait la poitrine et Natsuki avait envie de pleurer._

_- Demain, je dois pouvoir m'arranger, assura finalement Shizuru. Vers dix heures, sauf si..._

_- Ça sera très bien. _

_- Et..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Je... Merci d'avoir appelé, Natsuki. _

_- Je t'aime, Shizuru._

_Il y eut un instant de pause supplémentaire, assez long pour que Natsuki prenne conscience des mots qui venait de franchir ses lèvres._

_- Je...à demain, Natsuki._

_Elle raccrocha._

_L'hôpital de Shizuru se trouvait au sud de Ropongi, à une demi-heure à moto de son appartement. En parcourant les couloirs immaculés, Natsuki avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte la menant au cabinet du docteur Fujino, le regard qui se posa sur elle reflétait une appréhension presque effrayée. Shizuru se leva et ces deux femmes fortes, établies dans leur vie professionnelle se retrouvèrent face à face, à tenter d'amorcer des banalités vides de sens au-dessus d'un bureau recouverts de documents, leurs mains esquissant des gestes incertains pour combler maladroitement les vides d'une conversation qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à amorcer. Les mots moururent et, lorsque le silence s'installa, Shizuru contourna le bureau et s'approcha avec la précaution d'un funambule au-dessus de l'abîme. Natsuki fit le dernier pas. Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, comme deux rescapées d'une tempête parvenant enfin à bon port. _

À compter de cet instant, les choses se mirent en place avec une simplicité limpide. Corps et âme, Natsuki tomba amoureuse de Shizuru. Les sentiments qui l'avaient effrayé il y a des années ressurgirent, intacts, évidents. Pas de parade amoureuse ou de jeu de séduction. Avec Shizuru les choses s'étaient faites avec une aisance naturelle, comme un engrenage qui se met finalement en place. Natsuki n'en prit conscience que quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle se rendait chez elle, étonnée par la simplicité avec laquelle leur relation avait pris son essor. Aussi rapide que cela puisse paraître, les fondations d'une vie à deux se mettaient doucement en place, et elles semblaient étonnements solides. Pourtant, une chose terrible et affreuse rodait autour d'elle, nourrie par des années de peur, de méfiance et de non-dits…

- Inspecteur Natsuki Kuga, hein…

Isamu lui avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil lorsqu'elle avait franchi la porte.

- Un bon point pour la ponctualité.

Les horaires de son nouveau partenaire n'appartenait qu'à lui. A part la silhouette solitaire d'un policier en uniforme tombant de fatigue, elle n'avait croisé personne dans le commissariat plongé dans la pénombre. Elle ne répondit rien, soucieuse de conserver l'image la plus professionnelle possible.

Il lorgnait le fond d'une tasse de café à la propreté douteuse et elle redouta un instant qu'il ne lui demande d'aller la remplir. Sa chemise était froissée et la barbe naissante qui ombrait ses joues crissa sous ses doigts lorsqu'il se massa le menton. Il flottait une odeur de fauve dans ce bureau et Natsuki était prête à parier que son nouvel équipier avait passé la nuit ici.

- Inspecteur Isamu Sakamoto ?

- Bien vu, c'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la porte, railla-t-il. On va voir ce qu'ils t'ont appris à l'école. Tu sais conduire une voiture ?

- Oui.

Son regard acéré se porta une fois de plus sur elle et Natsuki eut l'impression de passer sous un scalpel. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour formuler la défiance qui rayonnait de sa grande carrure. _Pourvu qu'on ne m'ait pas collé une minette empotée._

Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et maudit la pâleur de son teint. Une bouffée de défi l'envahi lorsqu'il se détourna pour piocher une liasse de feuille enfouie sous la pile de dossier qui défiait la gravité sur un coin de bureau. Elle garda le silence, sachant que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'aiderait sa situation. Hors de question de se faire considérer comme une potiche. Elle avait gagné sa place ici et elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle allait lui prouver qu'elle était son égal, pas un bibelot à trimbaler d'enquête en enquête. Mais ici, face à un vétéran comme Isamu, seuls les actes comptaient, Natsuki le savait.

- Inutile de poser tes affaires, on repart tout de suite.

Il lui jeta un trousseau de clé qu'elle attrapa au vol.

- C'est toi qui conduis.

_Les premiers mois avaient filé à tout allure. Elle vivait ensemble désormais, dans le minuscule appartement de Shizuru, et se voyaient à peine. Natsuki se lançait à corps perdu dans sa carrière toute neuve et se démenait pour laisser à la porte la noirceur du monde qu'elle affrontait lorsqu'elle reposait enfin son arme de service et son badge. De son côté, Shizuru offrait tout le support que peut donner un psychiatre auprès de patients en phase terminale. C'était un métier difficile et Il lui arrivait de rentrer les paupières gonflées, en ayant encore sous les yeux les vestiges d'un maquillage essuyé à la hâte. Elles en parlèrent une fois, à demi mot._

_- Nous sommes deux clichés, tu ne crois pas ? avait admit Shizuru avec un sourire un peu triste. Une ancienne ado à problème dans les forces de l'ordre et une folle travaillant dans un service de psychiatrie, vraiment…_

_Le choix de leur profession ne relevait pas de la vocation, elles en étaient toutes deux conscientes. Natsuki le voyait parfois dans les yeux de Shizuru quand elle évoquait son quotidien à l'hôpital ou lorsqu'elle-même se regardait dans la glace certains soirs. Il y avait une quête de rédemption derrière tout ceci, quelque chose qui était tout sauf vertueux._

_- Je ne voulais pas travailler avec des patients, seulement faire de la recherche. Au départ, je voulais comprendre, tu vois ? Je me disais que si je parvenais à expliquer la folie, peut-être que je pourrais enfin digérer ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a des années._

_- Est-ce que tu as compris ?_

_- D'une certaine façon. Pas comme je l'imaginais._

_Elle avait joué avec la petite tasse à thé qui se trouvait devant elle, pensive._

_- Suffisamment pour avoir envie d'avancer, avait-elle finalement murmuré._

Mais pas assez pour s'engager sereinement sur la voix la plus facile, suspectait Natsuki. Shizuru était douée dans sa profession, mais aurait-elle choisi de travailler aussi près de la mort si les choses avaient été différentes ?

Elle-même n'avait pas tourné la page, à l'époque. Le spectre des jours passés était encore bien présent. Peut-être aurait-elle du saisir l'occasion pour essayer de comprendre vraiment ce qu'avait vécue Shizuru, mais l'une comme l'autre n'était pas encore prête. Les jours passèrent et le silence grandit, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient sur le point de tout perdre.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Natsuki releva la tête de son écran d'ordinateur. Shizuru se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et agitait un porte-document à la couverture usée._

_Le cœur de Natsuki fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et pourtant elle se sentait comme une gamine prise en faute. Il lui fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas bondir du canapé et lui arracher le porte-document des mains._

_- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?_

_- Depuis que tu les laisses en évidence sur le bureau au milieu de mes articles. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? répéta-t-elle._

_Natsuki se força à se concentrer sur son ordinateur pour donner le change, consciente que la colère et la peur qui vibraient dans sa poitrine étaient irraisonnées._

_- De vieux trucs, rien d'important._

_Shizuru fut sur elle en deux pas, les yeux brulants d'une colère glaciale._

_- Et tu te fiches de moi ? Certaines notes datent d'il y a moins d'un mois !_

_Natsuki se redressa comme un ressort. N'y tenant plus, elle s'empara sans douceur du porte-document et le plaqua contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait trahie, honteuse et terrifiée._

_- J'ai besoin de ça, d'accord ? rugit-elle, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils ne reviendront pas et que nous pouvons enfin vivre en paix !_

_- Et c'est à ça que tu utilises le peu de temps libre que tu as ? à traquer la moindre miette d'infos sur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la Searrs ?_

_- Ce que l'on a est trop précieux Shizuru ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un vienne tout faire voler en éclats !_

_Toute trace de colère avait déserté son expression et, l'espace d'un instant, Shizuru avait semblée au bord des larmes._

_- Natsuki, murmura-t-elle lorsque son silence s'éternisa. Ça n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça, dans la peur permanente, c'est…_

_- Je n'ai rien demandé ! cria-t-elle._

_Quelque chose se brisa dans la femme qui lui faisait face et Shizuru se rebella, terrible, implacable._

_- Et tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? explosa-t-elle. Il m'a fallu des années, Natsuki, des années ! Avant de pouvoir dormir sans faire un cauchemar, avant de pouvoir me regarder dans une glace sans craindre de tomber nez-à-nez avec _elle_ ! Des années !_

_Elle tremblait._

_- Shizuru…_

_- J'ai laissé ça derrière moi, c'est fini ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre comme ça, je ne pourrais pas !_

_Le silence retomba d'un coup, terrible, lugubre, avec une finalité qui la glaça._

_- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? lâcha finalement Natsuki, les dents serrées._

_- Arrête ceci. Immédiatement. Brûle ces documents._

_Il y avait une urgence désespérée dans ses gestes. Un torrent de glace se déversa dans ses veines et Natsuki sut qu'elle serait incapable de faire ce que Shizuru attendait désespérément d'elle. C'était son garde-fou contre tous ses souvenirs terribles, la seule barrière qu'elle avait pu ériger entre elle et ces évènements de cauchemar. Le seul semblant de certitude qu'elle avait que la Searrs, la Première Division ou n'importe quelle autre organisation de ce genre n'était plus en activité._

_Il y avait eu des cris, des pleurs et tellement de peur et de colère. Natsuki avait fini par jeter quelques vêtements dans un sac de sport avant de partir en claquant la porte. Elle se levait tôt le lendemain. Ne voulait pas être dangereuse pour ses collègues. Avait besoin de réfléchir._

_Shizuru ne dormit pas de la nuit. Le lendemain, elle fut incapable de lutter contre la vague d'appréhension qui la menaçait lorsqu'elle repensait à leur dispute. Cela dura trois jours de plus avant qu'elle décide qu'elle n'était pas en état de travailler et quitte exceptionnellement tôt l'hôpital. L'épuisement lui permit de trouver enfin un peu de sommeil et c'est avec les idées claires qu'elle décida de réfléchir à tout ceci, peu avant l'aube. Comme on traite un cas clinique._

- Le patient, _analysa-t-elle_, le patient a toujours vécu dans l'action. Elle en tire sa force, un sentiment de contrôle, de sécurité. Lui demander de lâcher prise aussi brutalement est contre-nature. Peu importe si c'est de la paranoïa.

_Elle avait beau souhaiter le contraire de tout son être, Natsuki ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle lui demandait : Autant lui demander de se couper un bras. _

_Si elle voulait aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, Shizuru devait commencer par accepter cet état de fait. Un postulat de départ. Tout comme elle devait reconnaître qu'une part d'elle-même vivait dans le déni._

_Il y a des années, fuir Fuuka et couper ses liens avec l'Académie avait été une évidence. Une question de vie ou de mort. Qu'en était-il aujourd'hui ?_

_Une chose était certaine, Shizuru ne pouvait pas se permettre de considérer que son bonheur ou sa propre santé, valait moins que celui de Natsuki. Autant mettre fin à leur relation immédiatement._

_Que faire alors ?_

_Elle sonda longtemps ses peurs et ses sentiments. Alors que le soleil se levait, elle arriva à la conclusion qu'aucune des deux ne pourrait imposer sa solution à l'autre sans qu'elles ne se détruisent. Et Shizuru choisit de faire un pari sur l'avenir. Une alternative, qui ne dépendrait que d'elles. Petit à petit, alors qu'elles construiraient leur propre futur, peut-être que les fantômes du passé s'éteindrait d'eux-mêmes. Du temps, songea-t-elle. Du temps, de la confiance et la volonté de s'en sortir. Etait-elle capable d'imaginer cette possibilité, d'essayer, de prendre un tel risque ? Oui, décida-t-elle. Envisager l'avenir avec Natsuki en valait la peine. Restait à savoir si elle pensait la même chose qu'elle._

_Natsuki l'appela le soir même, fatiguée, confuse, mais décidée à ne pas laisser les choses en l'état. Lorsqu'elle revint à l'appartement, elles parlèrent longuement. C'était la première fois qu'elles abordaient aussi ouvertement leurs insécurités. A la fin de leur discussion, aucune solution précise n'avait émergée mais elles étaient persuadées d'une chose : l'autre savait, comprenait._

Les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient sur le pare-brise alors que Natsuki roulait en direction de Ueno.

Sur le siège passager, Hiroshi dormait comme une masse, son imperméable roulé en boule entre sa tête et la vitre. Un meurtre, lui avait-il dit avant de s'endormir en un temps record, et pas des plus jolie. A en juger par sa posture, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait là tous les jours. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas besoin de faire la conversation.

Natsuki marqua l'arrêt au feu rouge et laissa ses pensées dériver.

Shizuru avait eu raison. Elles avaient eu raison. Aujourd'hui, le spectre des organisations du Festival tombait doucement dans l'oubli. Elle n'était plus en permanence sur le qui vive. Elle n'éprouvait plus le besoin d'errer dans les rues en quête d'informations, de contacts, de suspects hors du cadre de son travail. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux dans cette chambre d'hôpital, après l'accident de voiture qui avait fait basculer sa vie, elle se sentait sereine. D'autres choses avaient prises de l'importance, des choses simples et solides. Un appartement, des projets, le futur. Natsuki retint un sourire en se disant qu'elle vieillissait, ça ne faisait plus de doute.

Shizuru aussi avait changé. En quittant Fuuka, elle avait mis ses démons en cage. En vivant avec Natsuki, alors qu'elles apprenaient ensembles à tâtons le sens du mot « équilibre, » elle les avait regardé dans les yeux avant de les dompter. Oh bien sûr, tout n'était pas tout rose. L'une comme l'autre avaient leurs propres sensibilités, leurs propres zones d'ombres.

Aujourd'hui, Natsuki avait la certitude que le drame du Festival ne viendrait pas faire voler en éclat tout ce qu'elles construisaient. D'autres choses le feraient peut-être, un jour, mais ces terribles souvenirs étaient enfin derrière elles.

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsque Natsuki poussa la porte de leur appartement. Shizuru avait laissé une lumière allumée dans le couloir mais le reste des lieux était plongé dans la pénombre. Natsuki jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone : presque vingt-trois heures. Pas mal, pour une première journée. Shizuru devait probablement déjà dormir, du moins elle l'espérait : entre ses gardes et ses articles, elle dormait vraiment trop peu ces derniers temps. Elle ôta ses chaussures avant d'avancer à pas de loup dans le couloir.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le silence était à peine troublé par une respiration lente et régulière. Natsuki referma le battant derrière elle avec précaution. Elle ôta ses habits dans le noir et se coula vers le lit en tâchant d'être aussi discrète que possible. Il y eut un mouvement sous les couvertures et Natsuki sentit Shizuru se rapprocher d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner, un bras se glissa autour de sa poitrine et elle se sentit tirer en arrière.

- Hum…tu es gelée, protesta Shizuru d'une voix endormie.

Natsuki n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour deviner qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle, en revanche, dégageait une douce chaleur contre laquelle Natsuki se serait abandonnée avec délice.

- Ça c'est bien passé ? murmura Shizuru contre son épaule.

- Mon nouveau partenaire est un ours. Bourru, exigeant…mais ça me va, en fait. Quand à la scène de crime, c'était…n'en parlons pas. Une autre fois.

Des lèvres douces et chaudes effleurèrent sa peau.

- Je suis d'accord.

La main de Shizuru s'aventura contre ses côtes, caressante, et Natsuki retint un frisson. Elle se retourna. Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de Shizuru et le baiser qu'elles échangèrent n'avait rien de chaste. Dans les instants qui suivirent, Natsuki oublia tout de la noirceur qu'elle avait vue et de l'exigence qu'elle s'imposait.

La sonnerie eut à peine le temps de retentir. La main de Natsuki jaillit des couvertures et s'abattit sans douceur sur son réveil. C'était plus pénible que la veille, peut-être allait-elle devoir reprendre ses habitudes de douches froides au saut du lit, songea-t-elle en se massant les yeux. A ses côtés, Shizuru s'agita. Dans l'obscurité presque totale régnant dans leur petite chambre, elle devina un regard encore voilé de sommeil se poser sur elle. Natsuki sourit. Shizuru ferma les yeux et rabattit les couvertures contre son visage. Natsuki considéra la forme cachée sous la couette avec affection et se leva d'un pas mal assuré. Ce matin, elle se débrouillerait seule pour le petit déjeuner.


End file.
